heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.04 - Quality Time
Sprawling his feet atop the counter, watching the monitors and munching on a soyburger for breakfast (what? it's perfectly healthy!), Garth seems particularly engaged on a particular channel. Anyone coming in closer might notice it's a hockey game, and the sheer amount of mayhem has Garth wincing. "Ow, that's going to leave a mark," he comments as he takes a bite out of a burger, doing a quick check on other monitors to make sure he wasn't missing anything important. Nope, no whales, no nothing, just monitor watching and... hello, huh... is that Ayla approaching in the hallway on the monitor? Quick, look busy... So does this mean somehow, way back in the dark ages, a Canadian emigrated to a certain 'planet of the twins', thus giving birth to Garth liking Hockey? Nah. That would be illogical. Unless Space Cabey was somehow involved. *Cough* Anyways... Anyways as Garth watches his morning Hockey, someone else wanders in. A blond to be exact. One that has two cups of coffee. One is even set down where Garth could even reach it in theory. "I'd ask who's winning, but I have trouble with this game." Imra Ardeen says. "I tried watching it a few days ago. But I think a fly was buzzing the screen, because i could never figure out where the ball was..." It takes a moment for Ayla to breeze in after Imra, her own hands empty, clad in the uniform that matches that of her twin. She's even walking for once, heels clicking lightly on the floor, ending with one last tap each as she stops. "Morning!" she offers cheerily to the pair. She already expects Garth to be doing something he shouldn't be, so she doesn't even glance at the monitors yet. He'd seen Ayla. How did he not see Imra? And to top it off, he didn't even change the channel... oh well. "Imra, that fly? That's the -puck-, not the ball..." Garth replies, waving a hand. "Grife, here, check my head for how the rules go..." Blinking at Ayla, Garth offers her his soyburger. "Hey sis... good morning! What's been happening?" Nabbing the coffee, Garth grins at Imra. "Thanks," he says, taking a sip before offering his sister the cup. Cooties don't count when it's siblings. "Oh." Yeah. That's all Imra can say about that. "Okay..." is said as she learns the rules from Garth's head, and she tries not to facepalm. Of course to Ayla, a smile is flashed after the telepath takes another sip of her drink, before she says, "Good morning Ayla. What's going on?" Ayla doesn't take the offered sandwich, but instead steps closer to Garth and leans to take a bite as he holds it. She doesn't even get near his fingers, and straightens, chewing as she grins at him. The coffee... that is accepted, but she swallows her bite of burger before sipping. She nods to Imra, absently swiping her fingers across her lips, "Not much. Thought I'd get some 'quality time' with Garth." Clearly she's kidding, to judge from the grin that holds it's place. She steps again, to lean casually against a console, blocking a monitor or two. "You're brave, Imra, delving into that head. How do you get past all the cobwebs." "Hey, how do you -even- know how I think, exactly, given it's been... what, ten years for you since you saw me?" Garth retorts, nabbing a napkin and balling it up to chuck at his sister. "You tell her my head's not all cobwebs, Imra!" A quick glance at the monitor, and Garth comments, "Keeping an eye out for any more strange things. Other than the usual supervillains showing up and being taken care of, it's been quiet, so I thought I'd catch up on the 21st century." Sports, mostly. "It's not all cobwebs." is said towards Ayla with a smirk. "There's also a couple of spiders in there to /make/ the cobwebs. You can't forget them." is said before Imra nods slightly. "And if you want then, I'll leave the two of you be some you can have that quality time." Ayla resists the urge to spark the napkin, because fire in the Tactical Center would be a bad thing. Instead she catches it neatly, holding it in her fist as she wrinkles her nose at her brother. "Twin thing," is the explanation she gives. Imra's words draw a laugh, and Ayla reaches over to tousle Garth's hair. Despite the teasing, there's clearly much affection in the gesture if not the words. "Nah, you're always welcome, Imra. What've you been up to?" Her eyes flicker to the monitors that are not behind her, and travel over them without real intent. The hockey game catches her attention for a moment. Looks like something Garth and Mekt would have played, especially with all the hitting each other. "Oh stay, Imra," Garth laughs, as his hair gets tousled, and is immediately met with a counter-poke at Ayla's side. "I've been thinking, if we could organize a group, and focus on the -time- people, we might be able to track things down, if we're looking to head home. Get a combination of time people and dimensional villains, and track them down. In this time, like, there's the time thief, Warp, and... I dunno, lots of other options." "Not much. I've basically been reading and doing research about this time and reality. Despite claims by others in regards to how different it is from where they're from, it's more or less a lot like what I experienced time traveling before. even if some things that ended up becoming legend may not have happened yet, or Earth hasn't heard about them yet." is said towards Ayla, which hopefully helps in regards to her question as Imra does stay. At least for the moment. Then though, there is a slight nod in Garth's direction too. "I've sort of been thinking about something like that for a different reason. So if you want to take charge of doing that..." Ayla nods agreeably to Imra, adding her own little bit, "I've been brushing up on the culture. Did you know that there are people on the street who sell these gigantic twists of warm, salted dough? They're amazing! Called...." She pauses, frowning, then snaps her fingers as it comes to her, "Prenzles!" Well, mostly comes to her. Clearly she follows in Garth's footsteps as far as sussing out the food native to this time and world. Her twin's words bring a lift of one red brow, and she questions, "Home?" The simple word holds nearly a reverence as it's uttered. "Well, it's... something to keep in mind. I mean, we've got everything here, but that's not where we're from," Garth says, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head. "I don't think I need to take charge... ha, cute, Imra," the Winathian adds, as he glances over to his sibling. "I just think we need something more focused, and that's the direction we should look at. Chase down and see what we can find out." Peering at Ayla, Garth grins. "I want those prenzles, that sounds good. Let's find some..." he says, getting up, pausing to finish off his soyburger. "Then we can talk about what we're going to do next." "If the two of you want to do that right now, I'll take over monitor duty for you Garth." is said by the telepath. And considering it is Imra saying that, she does mean it. "In fact I insist. Go., Get a Prenzel or two. I'll watch things here." And as for the rest. "I agree. But still... We should talk to other time travelers and the like. Even if it doesn't get us home it still could provide valuable information." "We don't have everything here," Ayla says softly, the grin faded for a moment, replaced with a soft, pensive frown. She takes another sip from Garth's coffee cup, then holds it back out to him, taking the moment to push gloomy thoughts away. It's effective, at least in appearances, as the grin is back and eagerness lights her eyes, "They're so good, Garth, you'll love them!" But the excitement tempers, "Hey, we can't leave you here to do Garth's work, Imra. That's not fair." "Don't worry about it, sis, it's about time for her to go on duty anyway, in..." There's a glance at the time. "... half a chron?" Nodding at Imra, Garth adds, "Besides, I think Imra's got the right idea. Talk to other time travelers, see what they find. Hey, sis, you wanna talk to Skeets? He's probably got more info there..." Pause. "Oh, and I guess you can talk to Booster too." Fighting the urge to eyeroll at the Booster comment, Imra says, "Go. As he said I have my duty soon. And it is only half a chron. Besides, Garth will owe me then. And you know I'll get him to pay me back, with interest. So in the end it will be fair." Oh sure, that last bit is said in a teasing manner and a slight wink. But still... "So go. get a prenzel. Talk to people." Permission granted for leave earns Imra an impulsive, quick sort-of-hug from Ayla. It may not be her Imra, but it's still Imra. "You're the best! I owe you too," she promises, not entirely believing anyone can get Garth to pay back a debt of duty time. Since her twin didn't yet take his coffee back, she takes another sip, because what could be better than a caffeinated Ayla? "What should I ask? You're better with things like this, why don't you do it?" There's not quite a whine in her tone. "Who, me? Booster does better with you, I think, or so I hear!" Garth grins, snatching back the cup of coffee and taking a swig as well. "Besides, you're the one who tell me you have better control, so you do it. I'll just talk to, I dunno... Lady Chronos or something." And that quick 'sort of hug' is returned with a full hug by Imra. All though as the two twins talk and/or head off, Imra settles down to do her duty. And changes the channel from Sports to Days of Our Lives. Category:Log